


please, have a seat

by starrwatcherr



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Mid-Canon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/pseuds/starrwatcherr
Summary: Faye feels she takes too much from her lover. Lukas, however, is ever ready to give and shows no shame.
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	please, have a seat

“Y-You’re sure you want to do this?” Faye asks. 

Lukas is on his back, staring up at Faye. She straddles him, her legs apart. He can feel her warmth against the skin of his chest. 

“Of course I am. I want to please you Faye.” He says. “This is our adventure in education after all.”

Faye doesn’t look so convinced. She glances away, her hands absentmindedly fiddling with the bow on the bottom of the brassiere she’s wearing. When she glances back to him, she’s serious. “It isn't a one way road, Lukas. I can’t just take take take.”

“You think that your teaching me how to make love… Is taking? Even though I asked you?” He asks quizzically. The points do not link in his mind. 

“I mean, I asked you to fuck in the woods and then again in a shrine. I keep asking a lot of you.”

“And you forget that you rubbed me down in the woods and blew me in a shrine.” 

Faye frowns a little. “I just feel like I keep taking.” She says. “I know how bad it feels to keep giving bits of yourself away. You end up with nothing left.”

He sits up now, Faye sitting back in his lap. “Faye.” He says softly. Her eyes meet his. She licks her lips. “You also forget that I asked you to teach me.”

“But I still feel like I’m taking. I don’t like it.”

Lukas, always pragmatic, gets an idea. He brushes a hand gently through her hair and pulls her by the neck into a kiss. His tongue slips through her lips, grazing the roof of her mouth. She fights a little gasp, one that he’s heard a few times before. Once was when he was fingering her something severe behind a tree in the dead of night. Another time was when they were getting messy in the infirmary while Silque went to wash linens. 

He needs to hear it now, if not for her pleasure, then his own greed. As his lips part from hers, leaving Faye starry eyed and breathless, he whispers into her ear. “What if I said I wanted to hear you gasp like that again.”

“I would still feel like I’m taking.” She confesses.

“Then give me your cunt and sit on my face.” He says bluntly, knowing that Faye will take in every lilt of his voice. “Let me take from you.” 

Faye flushes a little before sitting up. Perhaps it’s just his voice—he knows she has a little bit of a praise kink, ever ready to be told what she did right—or maybe it’s what she’s finally given in, he’s not quite sure. Regardless, Faye moves closer. 

Her hand however, catches his and their fingers intertwine. She feels the callouses of his thumb and fingers against the back of her palm. 

As he’s laying back against the bed—Zofia Castle is full of open beds for the Deliverance and plenty of wine so that no one will remember what the hell went on the night before—Faye asks him again. “You’re sure?” She whispers softly. Her thighs are around his broad chest. 

“Positive.” Lukas replies. “Now, let me use you.” 

Her lips part to give a tiny breath. She blushes bright red in the way that even he knows she’s embarrassed. Lukas’s hand slips along the curve of her bare thigh, resting along the bone of her knee.

“Tell me if you need air.” She orders, her voice growing fierce. 

“I will.” Lukas says passively. 

“ _Promise_ me,” Faye orders. 

“I promise.” He says, firmer now. “Now come along, love.”

Faye knees her way to the head of the bed. She rests on her knees and slides her elbows over the edge of the antique headboard. One of her hands holds it as her knees part over Lukas’s face. 

He turns his face so that his lips graze the inside of her knee with a gentle kiss. His free hand moves up to feather the inside of her thigh. He hears her hum a little bit. 

He gives her a few more kisses before his teeth gaze at the soft flesh of her skin. Then she lowers over him, his lips meet her vulva with a soft kiss. 

Then, he hears it: that gentle gasp. It’s caught in her throat. Her grasp around his hand tightens as he strokes her with his tongue again. Her hips move back and forth, in jostling little movements. 

He hears the headboard creak. Faye lets go of it, instead her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a gasp again. Lukas taps her thigh twice and she pulls herself from her pleasure. She glances down at the man between her thighs. 

“Don’t silence yourself. No one will remember.” He promises her. Faye gives him a dazed look, his mouth holding her under a spell. “Let’s get back to it.” 

Faye lowers herself against Lukas’s lips again. He tongue slips between her lips, stimulating her labia. He hears her gasp again, and then the high little heave that makes him go wild. 

Lukas wants to hear it again. He sucks one of her lips hard. She gasps, the word oh, catching on her throat. Faye becomes a shy, jumbled mess the second he touches her and being frank, Lukas loves it. 

She is right though about giving and taking—then again, he was the one who asked her to teach him how to love. He is the taker and she is the giver. And even this act of eating her out is a taking again, as he only wants her voice to grow high and moan. 

Her hand catches in his hair, her fingers knitting in his locks as his tongue moves up her vulva. It flicks her clit and makes her gasp and cry out in such a soft, high voice. It’s addictive. Her back arches as he flicks with his tongue again, her voice struggling for a gasp, a word. Instead, it’s just a moan. 

Her hips begin to grind, looking for the sweet spot again. Lukas teases her, running his tongue back and forth along her vulva. He drags it, slow and smooth as Faye hangs on a gasp. Then, in a playful and unfair way, he flicks her clit again. She gasps hard, her voice cracking. “Oh... Oh Mila,” she cries out. 

Her hips begin to rock harder against his face and faster. Faye’s grasp in his hair tightens and makes him wince. The vibration makes her voice grow in another wince, another stumbling  _ oh _ . 

He flicks her clit with his tongue, then sucks it hard. It hits just the right spot, perfect in time to make her cry out. “ _ Lukas _ ,” she gasps, her voice washing out with another rally of  _ ohs _ . 

Her hand tightens around his. Lukas’s free hand clenches around her ass. She moves her hips harder and faster now, her body trembling as he sucks her clit hard. Her back arches twice, her thighs tightening around his head. Her voice, sweet like honey, grows high and cries out in a trembling gasp.

Such a sound makes him go wild.

He pulls Faye’s legs closer to his face, his tongue moving harder and faster against her. Her back arches again and she gasps hard. She’s curved over him, her head against the bed board, with her legs trembling against his face. Her body becomes not her own, as if possessed by someone else. 

(In truth he finds that very hot, for she is always so in control.)

Faye’s hips grind against his face for another few paces until Lukas hears her cry out and gasp loudly, and feels something smear his face. Her breath is ragged as she lets out another heaving cry that lingers in the chamber. She’s cum.

For a moment, Faye is stuck there, unable to move. As if she is frozen in ice or a spell, her body goes slack and stiff. Her fingers slowly unknot from Lukas’s scalp as he presses kisses along her thighs. Her chest heaves with satisfaction, with completeness. 

Faye moves to sit back against Lukas’s hips before realizing that her cum is smeared across his lips and chin. Consumed by embarrassment, she ignores the fact that she’s hitting against his hard member, and hides her face behind her hands.

“I’m sorry—” she tries to say, but as the words escape her mouth, Lukas brings the tendon of his thumb along his chin and moves her cum towards his lips. He licks it off, making her flush even harder.

“For what?” He asks coyly.

“N-Nothing, I suppose.” Faye says, glancing away. 

“Did I take enough from you?”

She finds herself fighting a smile, and leans close for her lips to meet his. She kisses him, with all the strength she has left in her quaking body. “Yes, for now.”

Lukas smiles. “Good.” He says, his hand brushing through her hair. “For I’d like to ask a favour.”

Faye glances at him and then follows his gaze back to his erection. A small smile crooks on her lips. “Oh. Well, allow me then.” She says with a pleasant smile before going down on him and hearing his delightful gasps and moans.  


**Author's Note:**

> lukas may not be ashamed but fuck bro i am. this is apart of collection that'll probably never get written abt faye and lukas learning how to love together and i just think about them making love (they fuck a lot imo) and finding love a lot. hence why they're fucking in zofia castle.  
> i'm @starrwatcherr on twitter.


End file.
